Harry Potter and the Slytherin Legacy
by h3ll
Summary: AU Harry Potter, with an independent backbone, has just arrived to entrance the magical world. What is he gonna do with his powers and political influence? Will he resist tempting offers from both sides in the war or will he fall prey as a victim? HP/AG..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying his free time in his office. It was July 31st of the year 1991. Dumbledore, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, was contemplating on whether he himself should go and rescue young Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, from his relatives who would have surely neglected him.

He had decided to send Hagrid, the half-giant, to Privet Drive. But suddenly, his instinct told him to go there himself. Obeying his instinct, Dumbledore started to head out to Privet Drive.

He walked out of the castle doors and decided to pay a short visit to his brother before apparating from there. He walked through the streets of Hogsmeade briskly, reaching the rather seedy Hog's Head.

Unknown to anyone, Aberforth often reported about any tidbits of information that he overheard from his rather, seedy customers. Most of the customers were thieves or former Death Eaters, who had escaped using the "I was under the Imperius" excuse.

Dumbledore entered the bar and crept without drawing any attention to him, into the back room, awaiting Aberforth's arrival. After all, it would not do well if the great and oh-so-mighty Albus Dumbledore himself were to visit the seedy Hog's Head bar.

Dumbledore went to the window and looked at the back yard of the pub. It was kept in a disgusting manner. Many goats grazing the fields. Of course, his brother had a fascination with goats. Once, he had enchanted goats to play poker and just got off the hook with a warning from the Ministry.

The whole pub was rather dirty. Even during their youth, Albus was quite the tidy person. He kept everything perfect, wanted everything in its right place. But, his brother was quite the opposite. He never cared about tidiness. Things would really be messy in Abeforth's room.

Albus would often go on a long lecture whenever he saw the dirtiness of anything his brother owned. Once, when Albus started lecturing him, Aberforth became tired of it and kicked his ass (seriously) and told him to mind his own business. Of course, Albus learned not to lecture him from then. Instead, he would give a disapproving frown. Aberforth, of course, didn't care about it.

"What brings you here, Albus?" asked his brother who had entered the room just then, waking him from his daydreams.

"Oh, the usual, brother of mine. Just wanted to know if you got any information from your customers. Last I heard from my sources, Tom was in the Albanian forests."

"I should've known, you're a wolf in a lamb's clothing, Albus. You come here only when you want information. Otherwise, you don't come here at all."

"Ah…. Aberforth, I'm a very busy man. You know I'm the Head of the Wizengamot and Chief Warlock of the International Confederation – ", started Dumbledore but was rudely interrupted by his brother.

"Enough of your damn titles, Albus. I didn't get any information for you. Now get the hell out of here", said Abeforth. "I have much work to do."

Aberforth stormed out of the door to deal with customers just as Albus started to lecture him on proper respect and courtesy.

Albus sighed and thought he would never improve and exited the pub. It was a wonderful morning and nothing could wrong for Albus. On these thoughts, he apparated to Number Four, Privet Drive.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a

Street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was

busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. He finally found Harry's Hogwarts letter and proceeded to Number Four.

Nearly ten years had passed since the Albus had left Harry, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door. Dumbledore proceeded to knock loudly thrice on the door. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy woman wearing an apron.

"YOU! I WILL NOT ALLOW FREAKS INTO MY HOUSE", said Petunia Dursley and tried to close the door but Dumbledore managed to step inside the house. If looks could kill, Albus would have died by Petunia's glare. "You might as well come in and sit, as you have FORCED your way into our house."

Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was spotlessly clean. Petunia was followed by the older Dumbledore

followed. Petunia now had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious and she was looking over her shoulder suspiciously at Dumbledore, hoping he would not use his "freak powers" on her when her back was turned.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand. Petunia and Vernon Dursley simply gaped at him, as if some contagious disease might spread to themselves, once the duo reached the living room.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I come here with a letter for Mr. Harry James Potter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh yes. Well — well then — you'd better go to Harry's room. Yes."

"Alas, I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of how Harry's behavior and personality is."

"He was a strange baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was. . . odd. I knew that he had inherited that "freak" thing. He scares the other children. Why, he even hurt my poor Dudley once."

She got to her feet, "I suppose you'd like to see him?"

"Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too. She led him out of her office and up the wooden stairs.

"Here we are," said Petunia, as they turned off the first landing and stopped outside the second door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Harry? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumbledore. He's come to tell you — well, I'll let him do it", she said curtly and left the room in a hurry.

It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old bookcase and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book.

He still looked like James, with his messy and jet black hair. Of course, his eyes were quite intimidating. Those emerald crystals shone like it could see through your entire soul.

"How do you do, Harry?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

When he received no response from Harry, he continued his speech. Oddly, Dumbledore was reminded of another boy, one he lost to the darkness fifty years ago, Tom Riddle. Suppressing a shudder, Dumbledore started to explain to him about magic.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities It is a school of magic ."

There was silence. Harry had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.

"I can do magic?", asked Harry.

Dumbledore now was really in a deja-vu.

(A/N: Italics are Dumbledore's flashback of Tom Riddle)

_"It's. . . it's magic, what I can do?"_

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Harry. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make and break Dudley's toys without touching them. I can establish my will over smaller animals . I often hurt Dudley whenever he annoys me."

_"I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."_

"I knew I am gifted. The Dursleys, the called me "freaks" but now I can show them I am better."

_"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."_

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Harry intently. "You are a wizard."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"In Diagon Alley, you can buy your school things," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"I am more than capable of doing it myself, just give me the things I need, any money to use and I will do it myself," said Harry. " I don't need you, _sir._"

_"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?"_

Dumbledore handed Harry the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Harry exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron , he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, I have also enclosed your key to your trust vault with which you can easily withdraw money from Gringotts, a tall marble building."

"You know, I can talk to snakes, command them, and make them do my bidding. They accompany me, they find me. They like me. They follow me everywhere," said Harry.

_"I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"_

"Good-bye, Harry. I shall see you at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore and abruptly left Privet Drive in a shock, leaving behind a widely smirking Harry Potter.

_**A/N: Information on how Harry got Dudley's second bedroom will be disclosed in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews guys. It really has encouraged me a lot.**_

_**Sorry for not updating for a long time, I have my school finals this year and I'm really tryin' hard to get a good grade……**_

_**Well, okay, let me answer your reviews first.**_

_**Isles: Thanks for your review**_

Antichrist_**: Yeah, I seem to have made those mistakes. I'll fix it up later if I have the time. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Silo666: You're right, this is a kind of a one In a million pairing. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Tar heels superstar: Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**David FIshwick: Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**MMM : As much cunning as Harry might be, any 11 year old would get excited on the prospect of doing something that one thought impossible. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Fenrir's little girl: Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Mechconstrictor: No, Harry won't stop using magic. Although good, the "Harry-find-inheritance-in-bank" storyline has become too cliché so I ain't gonna use it. Harry is gonna meet Astoria pretty soon. **__****__**. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Bandgsecurityaw: Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Fifespice: Yeah, you might be a cynic LOL!! Thanks for reviewing.**_

Chapter II

A limp body was what caused Petunia Dursley to fall down, slipping on the same body as she came out of her house that sunny morning. It was the body of one Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, left there to be raised by his blood relations, the Dursleys, by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Aaargh!!!" screamed Petunia Dursley. "VERNON!! VERNON!! Wake up, Vernon! Come down at once".

Her scream might have been enough to wake up the entire neighborhood but realizing this; she quickly took the body, or rather the bundle containing the child, and rushed into the house, hoping none of her neighbors had seen that spectacle.

Vernon came down the creaking stairs, most likely straining under the weight of , who was a very fat man, unlike his better half, who was as thin and pale as a horse. Mr. Dursley was the exact opposite, fat and medium height man, who looked like a pig.

He came down the stairs, hustling and bustling, and rather out of breath. He was also rubbing his eyes, probably due to inadequate sleep.

"What's up, Petunia?" asked Vernon. "Did you really have to wake me up at this time in the morning? It is not even seven yet. And here-".

"What doing Mommy? Daddy?" asked the two year old son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley. It seemed like Dudley had inherited almost all of Vernon's genes. Just plump and overweight like Vernon, he started crying.

"Look what you have done! You have woken up our precious Duddy Dummykins," said an unpleasant Vernon. "What could you possibly want in this ungodly hour today?"

"Vernon! Do you remember when I said my sister was a witch and magic really exists?" questioned Petunia. She was as white as a sheet and her face was really pale, paler than usual.

"Oh! That stick-waving crap! What does that got to do with our waking up at this hour today?" asked Vernon inquisitively.

"Well, you first need to know what has happened in the Wizarding World till now to understand this, Vernon", replied Petunia. "You see, one of my friends belongs to a certain organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It was created to battle an evil wizard…….."

….

….

….

Petunia informed Vernon of everything that had happened in the Wizarding World since her youth. You see, the Evans family had a tradition of not hiding anything, no matter how large, from another member of the family. Their family motto was "Trust and Help". When the news of the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort was brought to their attention by young Lily Evans, their parents had decided to reveal the family secret that the Evans actually weren't muggles. They were very, very distantly related to another magical family, the Prince family. The link was created due to a marriage between a witch from the Evans family to a certain gentleman called Katendramon Prince. Lily was also given a shocker when she was informed she was only the second witch in the family of nine generations.

Due to such a low number of magical children, the Evans did not attain the status of a magical family, but the secret was carried throughout their lives, passing it on to their heirs and so on.

To prevent any kind of rift in the family, they each bonded themselves to one another with an Unbreakable Vow. Even, Petunia was convinced after this revelation and agreed to the bond. The bonder was none other than a close childhood friend of theirs, who had also sworn to always protect the Evans and their descendants as long as possible.

This close friend was now, Petunia's informant from the Order of the Phoenix, after Lily and James had died.

After telling all this, Petunia pleaded with Vernon to allow Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, to stay with them.

"No, Petunia! I won't stand for some abnormal crackpots – ", started Vernon.

"You dare to insult my family, Vernon? Then, am I also "abnormal" to you?" questioned an irate Petunia. "Please, Vernon. Consider this. You don't need to play any part in his life. I will take care of everything."

After a long convincing, Vernon agreed reluctantly on the condition that he would have nothing to do with the "boy", no "Harry", as he corrected after enduring a glare from Petunia.

She showed the boy to Vernon, who dismissed it quickly and started to work. She introduced him to Dudley as his small cousin, and told him that he would be his little brother and it was up to him to take care of his little brother.

Young Dudley bonded well over the years with Harry, who was also given Dudley's second bedroom. They enjoyed everything as a family, although Vernon never played any part in Harry's life. Even when Harry needed anything, he approached Petunia, who would act as the middleman, or in this case middle-woman between Harry and Vernon.

Young Harry was also tutored about the working of the Wizarding World, politics and basic magical theory by whatever books Petunia could get her hands on through her close friend, who shall remain unnamed.

Harry was not exactly a clone of James. He was of medium height, of an average build, not as pale as vampires, but as pale as Petunia and Dudley. He had the messy black hair and had also dyed a few streaks of red in his hair after being told about his mother, a redhead.

His most striking feature was his eyes, which were emerald green. It was as if electricity was swirling in it. The first thing Petunia had done was, obtaining a potion from her close friend and curing his poor eyesight.

Harry and Dudley were treated equally although Vernon only acknowledged Dudley and had never spared Harry, a second glance.

They both were spoiled rotten by Petunia. But unknown to Petunia, both Harry and Dudley were part of the school gang. They often bullied small children along with Piers Polkiss and a few of his cronies. They even smoked cigarettes and were planning to try marijuana. Of course, this was when Dudley was twelve and Harry almost eleven.

Although you might think they were too young, they had seen Vernon do these things and as the saying goes, "Like father, like son" and it ultimately lead to "Like son, like his cousin".

Fortunately, it didn't affect Harry too much because his magic resisted such meager attacks on his health by cigarette smoke internally but Dudley choked the first time and had since sworn not to try it till he was fourteen.

On his eleventh birthday, he was excited. He enthusiastically bounced down. He had been informed from a very young age about the Dark Lord Voldemort and his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. Petunia had also cautioned him about the Light Lord, Albus Dumbledore and how he would try to manipulate him.

Petunia told Harry that Dumbledore must have placed Harry in their care, in the hope that they might not care for him and wouldn't nourish him properly and when Dumbledore rescued Harry, he would see the Headmaster of Hogwarts as his savior.

So, she had requested Harry not to reply to his letter until someone personally came to fetch him. Harry had followed her instructions and promised the same. She had also requested her close unnamed friend to temporarily Obliviate them of how Harry was treated good and those memories would be replaced by memories of how Harry wasn't cared for when anyone attacked their minds, like a trigger.

They had done this as a precaution if Dumbledore himself came to fetch him and peeked into their minds. Harry would not have such a problem in school as he would never be alone with the Headmaster and knew his rights as a person from an outstanding pureblood family, the Potters.

True to their expectations, Dumbledore had come personally and had attacked their minds and had spurred the pre-mentioned incidents. Of course, he had left in shock, not of Harry being treated badly, but of his similarity to the Dark Lord.

After Dumbledore's departure, Petunia's friend had removed their memory block and had returned them to normal. One might think that Harry was so…. Abnormal in his encounter with Dumbledore, but no, his dark tendencies still existed individually, too.

_**A/N: Well, how was that? About 1500 words, too. All written in a single day. I hope it is up to your expectations 'cause it will be a long time before I can update again. Don't forget to review.**_

_**Also check out my other story, "Harry Potter and the Betrayed Savior" and review that too if you love it.**_

_**This is h3ll signing off from you and I will see you in hopefully, a couple of months or less.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Wards

_**Author's Note**_

_**I'm pretty sad to inform you that this fic has been abandoned!!**_

_**Okay, gotcha right?? Never mind...**_

_**This fic will not be abandoned ever, let me make that point clear since I've got a few PMS regarding this....**_

_**I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I can only fall on my feet before you and beg for forgiveness but that's never gonna happen so I'll just give a simple apology for not updating to my loyal fans...**_

_**I can only give you the same bullshit that I'm in 12**__**th**__** Grade and it's quite hard with these fuckin' exams and all that..........**_

_**Anyway, before I start to ramble on my life story, let me answer the reviews and go on with the story....**_

_**BTW, thanks for the reviews!!! ;)**_

_**AUTHOR'S REPLIES**_

_**David Fishwick**__** - **_Thanks for updating and please write more as I am enjoying the story. Will Harry become like Tom Riddle?

_**Answer : Thanks for reviewing in return and Harry will evolve along the lines of Tom or he may not ;) , you'll find out in time.**_

_**ElfGuard48**__** - **_*in a sing song voice* Dumbles gonna get it. He's in for a surprise. Like your story so far. Good start. Thank you for writing and sharing it. To bad Harry is a bully, but still it may serve him well. Glad Petunia put her foot down and took Harry in and raised him as her own. Vernon was always self centered prat

_**Author's Reply : Yup, Dumbles is in deep shit...... I'm trying to make this fic with a bad ass Harry who doesn't back down from anyone... Thanks for reviewing.... :)**_

_**Elia950**__** - **_good chapter ** it took a lot of time to update but it was a good update :)

_**Author's Reply : I'm glad you think so cause' it really takes a lot of convincing to let my parents allow me on the PC and that's very little time, I tell you so almost 60% on my time on PC goes on updating this story, but past March 2010, you can expect updates every week or every fortnight at least, if you are still hooked onto my story then. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Monkey D Dragon**__** - **_good story update soon

_**Author's Reply : Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**chrisguy9017**__** - **_Hahahaha i like it i didn't read it at first because of the lack of updates past chapter 1 but it seems like you had a change of heart. I'm really curios as to how you portray a young tom through Harry but I know for a fact that tom would not forgive Voldy if he was harry use him maybe.

_**Author's Reply : I'm sorry for the lack of updates but as I said, you can expect quicker updates after 3 months or so.... I'm glad you like the story.... And I couldn't exactly understand what you meant about Tom forgiving Voldy... Anyway, thanks for reviewing... :)**_

_**monkeysrockdude**_ - liked the first chapter more, the second chapter seemed less believable because of the dislike that petunia and Vernon showed in the first chapter

_**Author's Reply : Well, you must understand that Petunia and Vernon had to act that way since Dumbledore was visiting at that time..... If you read it thoroughly, Dumbledore had the notion that Harry wouldn't be treated well and Snape would've told that to Petunia, forcing them to act that way.... OOOOOPS!! I shouldn't have mentioned Snape!!! :D**_

_**Sakura Lisel**__** - **_Dang. If this wasn't Harry, I'd say Dumbledore was facing a young and 'innocent' Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort right now, the way Harry seemed to do and say exactly the same things that young Tom Riddle told Dumbledore all those years ago in their first meeting. *lol*

_**Author's Reply : Thanks for the review, I aim to please :)**_

_**1Aszrael1**__** - **_Well that was pretty close to the interview with Tom/Albus, and reading the "smirking H.P" at the end of the chap, I have 2 options: Or he did it knowing what Tom said(I don't know how he know it) just to make Albus in shock or hes smirking because he now have a world of possibilities for him.  
Its a nice fic, I love that he will be paired with Astoria, I like both sisters. I hope to see bore, but from the Published date and the Updates, I can see that takes a lot of time to the chap be released, I hope you can post them faster.

_**Author's Reply : Well, he was smirking because he would've learned through the family friend I mentioned that Parseltongue was rare art and that snakes appealed to him would probably shock Albus.... Thanks for reviewing and for my slow updates, please refer my note at the top....**_

_**1Aszrael1**__** - **_Omg a couple of months ? Why when I find a fic that I like the pps take so long to update? SHEAT! I hope you can update sooner.  
Harry being part of the school gang, haha, never heard of this before! It would be funny Harry being high in some classes, ohh imagine him flying after he smoked some m.j. haha  
I also hope that he read some dark arts books and bully everyone in school, that would be awesome :)

_**Author's Reply : Thanks for the review and the good ideas, I'll keep it in mind and encorporate it into the story.... Thanks again... :)**_

_**daemon - **_First chapter awesome. A Riddle-like Harry is always welcome. Second chapter took all the promise showed in the first and made this a complete and utter FAIL. Stories where Harry is Snape family and is some common criminalcan counted in millions, and guess what? They FAILED too. Resuming, you took and great start and in just one chapter you made a complete failure and a story that nobody with half a brain or even a fangril would read. FAIL

_**Author's Reply : Well, well, I expected this kinda shit anyway.... Look, if you don't like the story, you can just sod off, for all I care!! I don't mean to be rude, but you could be constructive in your criticism... Or you could atleast submit a signed review.... It looks like you don't have the balls not to submit a friggin' anonymous review... Sorry, but please don't give this kinda reviews....**_

_**mcgurrin**__** - **_I like it.

_**Author's Reply : I'm pleased to hear that, thanks for reviewing!!!**_

_**bandgsecurtiyaw**__** – **_interesting

_**Author's Reply : I'm pleased to hear that, thanks for reviewing!!!**_

_**fifespice**__** - **_ooh i like this sneaky petunia so who was the freind who helped prof snape? i so like this he he

_**Author's Reply : Ding ding ding... you've just won.... well,.... ermmmm, well... damn, leave it.... Thanks for the review.... :D :D :D**_

_**On to the story.....**_

_**RECAP**_

_On his eleventh birthday, he was excited. He enthusiastically bounced down. He had been informed from a very young age about the Dark Lord Voldemort and his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. Petunia had also cautioned him about the Light Lord, Albus Dumbledore and how he would try to manipulate him._

_Petunia told Harry that Dumbledore must have placed Harry in their care, in the hope that they might not care for him and wouldn't nourish him properly and when Dumbledore rescued Harry, he would see the Headmaster of Hogwarts as his savior._

_So, she had requested Harry not to reply to his letter until someone personally came to fetch him. Harry had followed her instructions and promised the same. She had also requested her close unnamed friend to temporarily Obliviate them of how Harry was treated good and those memories would be replaced by memories of how Harry wasn't cared for when anyone attacked their minds, like a trigger._

_They had done this as a precaution if Dumbledore himself came to fetch him and peeked into their minds. Harry would not have such a problem in school as he would never be alone with the Headmaster and knew his rights as a person from an outstanding pureblood family, the Potters._

_True to their expectations, Dumbledore had come personally and had attacked their minds and had spurred the pre-mentioned incidents. Of course, he had left in shock, not of Harry being treated badly, but of his similarity to the Dark Lord._

_After Dumbledore's departure, Petunia's friend had removed their memory block and had returned them to normal. One might think that Harry was so…. Abnormal in his encounter with Dumbledore, but no, his dark tendencies still existed individually, too._

Harry walked down the stairs to see a nervous Petunia along with a disinterested Vernon. Petunia was looking pale and sweat was trickling down her face. Along with her, stood Dudley.

"This is madness, I tell you", said Vernon Dursley. "Stupid old men barging into the house..... Nasty freak-- Ouch!!! What did you do that fo...... Damn!! I'm sorry! Now, leave me alone or better, I'll go to the office!!"

Petunia had thwacked Vernon on the head on account of him referring to them as freaks. It was a word that Vernon loved and Petunia hated. So, Vernon took utmost care in avoiding that particular word, however it had slipped out of his mouth many a time, leading to a small quarrel, often ending with Vernon left on the couch for a week during the nights, grumbling about stupid freaks, taking care that Petunia wouldn't hear it.

He took savage pleasure in his "freak-grumblings" especially when the boy – no, Harry was nearby. Of course, Harry never gave a damn what Vernon did and often flipped him the middle finger, leaving Vernon furious, but out of power to do anything. Of course, how was Petunia gonna believe that Harry and Dudley were showing obscene hand gestures to him when they were her "dear, sweet and innocent pearls."

Yes, Dudley too! Once when Vernon had tried to pit Dudley against Harry talking about freakishness, even Dudley had shown him the middle finger and told on him to Petunia and it had let to a week on the couch.

"Aunt Petunia! The old man just went away, reeling with shock! I think I broke him," told a snickering Harry, with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Oh! When did he leave? I never saw him leaving through the front door", said Petunia worriedly."For all we know, he could be hiding invisibly in this very room".

Petunia cared very much for her son – no, her nephew whom she regarded now as her son. However, Harry was adamant in calling her Aunt. She often feared that one day, Dumbledore might catch on to the things that they were doing and their plan would go down the drain. However, she was often convinced otherwise by Harry, Dudley and even sometimes by Severus Snape, on the occasions he would visit, unknown to Vernon.

Yes, Severus Snape was the family friend. He had loved Lily but once she married James, he had somehow forced his mind to accept the fact and let go of his love. He was a loyal friend to James and Lily, although forced to act as foes, on account of the fact that there was a spy in the Order Of The Phoenix at that time.

Only James and Lily Potter ever knew what side Severus was really on. Albus thought that Severus' love for Lily would place him completely on the Light side – his side, as he pompously thought. Lord Voldemort had the belief that Severus was on his side, after he revealed the prophecy to him. Of course, this was before LV's downfall.

Snape had been a loyal friend and a good companion to Petunia, both the same age. Snape had helped in numerous ways, for which both Harry and Dudley were thankful for. Yes, even Dudley was thankful for helping him solve some kind of thyroid problem – a Muggle disease – due to which Dudley's body had swollen everywhere, incorrectly portraying him as a fat boy.

Snape and Petunia had become very close friends. Whether there was anything beyond that, neither Harry nor Dudley didn't know, neither did they care in their age as they knew their mother or surrogate mother in Harry's case, was capable of taking care of herself. Thus, she had come to know a lot about magic from Severus.

"You see, Harry! Dumbledore informed us that there were blood wards around this place", started Petunia. "And while he may be a manipulative man, he would take care to protect his weapon, no offense to you, but the fact is that there are blood wards around this place, or at least we hoped so, me and Severus."

Petunia and Severus had decided to believe Albus on this count alone because frankly, there was no other way than to go along with it. They couldn't bring in a warder because for all one knew, he might be in cahoots with Voldemort or the Ministry, which was another pain in the arse, or worst of all, Dumbledore.

And since there were blood wards, it should make apparition, portkey or anything strictly not possible. This prompted the doubt in both their minds. Maybe Albus had made the biggest mistake of his life. No, scratch that! The second biggest, the first one leaving Harry in Privet Drive.

"Well, then how the hell did he leave?", questioned a furious Harry."Do you mean to say that I have been living here, just for the sake of it, instead of getting better training? What the fuck does Dumbledore think---"

"Mind the language", shouted Petunia.

"--- he is doing? I know he thinks of me just as a pawn. But, this is really insane, especially when there is no blood wards over here."

"Well, calm down Harry. I'll talk with Severus and let you know what can be done now", said Petunia which was the final statement.

_**AFTER A FEW HOURS**_

It was a dreary evening. Especially for Harry, who was thinking rationally now, on what course of action he must take. He could possibly relocate to another place using one of the family mansions. Yes, his inheritance! Petunia had told him about it, he knew everything that he ought to know. He realized that he was heir to the Potter and Black fortunes. Along with it, came 2 Wizengamot seats and all those shit in politics, which he was taught at a very young age. He could possibly relocate but if or rather, when Dumbledore found out, their plan would be busted.

That was when Petunia beckoned him. She had talked to Severus for a pretty long time, and deliberated on the delicate solution they were in. Ultimately, it seemed like they had come to an agreement on the result of action they must undertake.

Severus had suggested that they stay where they were but improve the wards just outside the existing or rather, non-existing blood wards that Dumbledore had raised so that he would not be alerted and it also provided the added advantage that they would get the ultimate protection.

However, such layering of wards came at a huge price, but one they could easily afford. If it was the Fidelius, even Snape could have done it but Dumbledore would've detected it. Hence, they had to settle for just warding. And whenever you hear the word "warding", only one thought would come to a wizard's mind – Goblins!!

_**Whew!! That's it in this chapter, mostly on warding and expanding the plot. This chapter might have been a little boring but this is one of the most important chapters of this story, I assure you!! Also, I promise that the next chapter is gonna be action-packed and the base of that lies on this,**_

_**After all, "Rome cannot be built in a day".**_

_**Took me 3 hours to write and proof-read, so I sincerely hope I'll get some good and constructive reviews with some constructive criticism This is h3ll signing off, hopefully seeing you in another couple of months. :)**_


End file.
